


Find Them

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Worried Eddie Diaz, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Eddie hears about what’s happened at Santa Monica Pier he’s instantly worried, knowing that Christopher and Buck were supposed to be there.





	Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).

> I couldn’t resist doing something from Eddie’s perspective after watching the season 3 trailer another 20 times at least.   
Dedicating this to Autumn, who helped me spiral with parts of this.

Eddie's eating when they're signaled about a new call. It's nothing new. He's grown used to having to enjoy his food microwaved by now. 

His mind drifts a moment to Buck and Christopher out enjoying their day, and wishes he could be there with them. 

"What do we got?" Chimney asks Bobby once they’re in the truck and on the way to the call. 

Bobby's face is grim, "It's not good. There was a tsunami."

Eddie feels his heart drop, "Where?"

"Santa Monica Pier."

His vision goes hazy for a second and then he's fumbling for his phone. He dials the number, listening as it rings. 

"Come on. Come on. Pick up." 

_ Hey, this is Evan Buckley. I can't come to the phone right now. So… _

Eddie hangs up and dials again. It's the same thing. The phone goes to voicemail. On the third try he leaves a message. 

"Hey man, it's Eddie. I'm getting a little worried here. Can you just call me and let me know you and Christopher are alright, please?"

"Why wouldn't they be alright?" Bobby asks. 

Eddie's hands are shaking as he looks down at his phone. His home screen is a picture of Christopher and Buck that he took a couple weeks ago. They’d been out at a carnival and had been laughing at something Eddie had said.

"Buck was supposed to take him to Santa Monica Pier," Eddie tells him. He looks away from the phone and up at Bobby. "They have to be okay. I can't…"

"They will be," Bobby tells him. "Buck would do anything to protect Christopher."

"I know," Eddie whispers. "But who's protecting him?"

He doesn't like the look on Bobby's face. They both know if it came down to it Buck would sacrifice himself to save Christopher. And while it's one of the things he loves about him it's not exactly something he ever wanted to happen. 

Not now. Not ever. Not when there's still so much he wants to do. So much he needs to say. To both of them. 

They reach the pier and Eddie jumps out of the truck. Fear is gripping his heart as he looks around at the chaos and destruction. The water now taking over so much of the land. 

Christopher and Buck are somewhere out there. He had been hoping that maybe Buck just lost his phone and they were safe. That they'd pull up here and the pair would be waiting. 

But they're not. There's no telling where they are. 

"Bobby!" They turn at the sound of Athena's voice. She's rushing towards them, looking a mixture of relieved and worried. "Thank God you're here. This is a mess."

"Have they done a sweep yet?" Bobby asks her. 

She nods, "They have. We've had a few survivors but…"

"Christopher," Eddie says, cutting her off. "Have you seen Christopher or Buck?"

Eddie has rarely seen Athena look rattled but she does now, "They were here?"

That answers Eddie's question then. He looks away from her and towards the water. He starts walking towards it when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Bobby suggests. 

"No," Eddie says, pulling his arm free. "I am not sitting this one out while my son and my… Buck are out there. I'm going to find them."

"Fine," Bobby says. "But you're with me."

He tries to stay calm as they get into the boat and start circling the water. Every body they see has Eddie's heart dropping, afraid that one of them is going to be Buck or Christopher. 

"Christopher!" he calls. "Buck! If you can hear me, call out!"

It's the same for a few minutes, both Eddie and Bobby calling out for them only to be met with silence. 

Then Eddie sees something. It's small from this distance but it has his heart racing. There's someone holding onto a pole. In a familiar yellow shirt. 

"Is that…?" Bobby begins. 

The closer they get, the more sure Eddie is. It's his son.

"Chris! Christopher!"

"Dad!" Christopher calls back. "Dad! I'm here!"

Eddie feels a moment of relief as they approach the pole. Christopher is alive. He’s alright. Bobby helps Eddie get Christopher into the boat and he takes him into his arms. 

"I was so worried," Eddie whispers. "About you and…" he pulls back, his heart dropping. "Buck. Where's Buck?"

Christopher shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes. "He was here. He helped me get to the pole. He went under to help me up and then he wasn't there. He didn’t come up."

Eddie's heart drops as he looks down into the dark water. He pulls back, taking off his coat and boots. Anything that could weigh him down. 

"Get him back to shore," Eddie tells Bobby. 

"Eddie…"

"I have to find him, Bobby. If he's out there somewhere I have to help."

"Eddie you know how much I love that kid but if he was under that long…"

Eddie shakes his head, "Don't. Don't say it. He's okay. He has to be. I'm not giving up on him." He turns to Christopher, "Buddy I know all this is scary but I need to go."

Christopher hugs him, "I know, Dad. Go save Buck."

Eddie smiles and ruffles his hair before turning towards the edge of the boat. He takes a deep breath before diving in. 

Eddie searches. He searches even as his body starts to ache and his skin prune. He'll search all night if he has to. He's not going to give up until he has Buck back, safe and alive. He refuses to think of any other option. 

He rounds a corner, scanning the area as he prepares to dive back under. Then he sees it. There's a body slumped over a piece of debris from the pier. His heart is in his throat as he swims closer, praying to anyone that will listen that they're still alive. 

Because he knows that watch he can see glittering in the sun. It's Buck's favorite. One he knows he had on this morning when he picked up Christopher. 

He can see Bobby and Christopher coming back with the boat and feels relieved. Even if he had told them to leave. They're both as stubborn as he is. They can help me.

“Over here!” He calls. He swims close to the wreckage. "Evan!" His fear grows when he catches sight of his face. Pale and lips slightly blue, but unmistakably Buck. His eyes are closed when Eddie reaches him. "Evan. Buck."

Eddie reaches a shaking hand out and puts it on Buck's shoulder. His eyes open slowly, blinking up at him. His smile is tired, "Eddie. I knew you'd come. Did you…" He goes to move, but stops, wincing in obvious pain. "Christopher."

"I found him," Eddie assures him. "He's safe. Because of you."

"I wanted to stay with him, Eddie. I promise. I never would have just left him, but I got swept away, and then my damn leg cramped up. I'm lucky I got over here."

So that explains the pain then. "You kept him safe," Eddie says, surprising himself when he brings a hand up to brush back Buck's hair. "He's alive because of you, Evan." When Buck just stares at him, Eddie frowns. "What is it?"

"You called me Evan."

"That is your name," Eddie says. "Or do you not want me to call you that?"

Buck smiles, "No. You can call me that. I like it."

"I like saying it," Eddie tells him. "Bobby is nearby. We're going to get you on the boat and to the hospital."

"My knight in shining armor," Buck sighs. 

"Well the prince always saves the princess," Eddie says. "Or in this case the prince."

"Sometimes they save themselves."

Eddie becomes aware of how close they are. He hadn't even realized he'd moved. But now his face is level with Buck's, so close that all he would have to do is lean down and... 

"Are you two going to kiss or not?" Christopher calls from behind them. 

Buck's eyes widen and Eddie laughs, resting his head against Buck's. "I think it is long overdue."

"Yeah," Buck says. "It definitely is."

Eddie kisses him, his lips pressing firmly against Buck's. They're still cold from the water, and all it does is make Eddie want to warm them up, along with the rest of them. 

The splash of water against his back reminds him that they're still in the water, and that Christopher and Bobby are behind them.

He places one more soft kiss against Buck’s lips before pulling back, "Let's get you out of here."

"I'm probably going to need some help," Buck admits.

"We've got you," Bobby tells him. "Eddie you get on and then you can help me hoist him up."

Eddie nods and climbs into boat. Together, him and Bobby manage to get Buck out of the water and into the boat. 

Buck leans back against it, taking a few deep breaths. There's movement and then suddenly Christopher is at Buck's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you," he whispers. 

Buck runs a hand down his back, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," Christopher says. He looks over at Eddie before turning back to Buck. He leans in and whispers something in his ear. 

"I'll let you two talk," he says when he pulls back. "Can you put me next to Bobby, Dad?"

Eddie nods and lifts him in his arms, placing him in the seat next to Bobby's. He turns back to Buck, who is watching him, face serious. 

He's feeling a different kind of nervous as he goes to sit next to him. He leans back against the side of the boat, mirroring Buck's position. 

"What did Christopher tell you?" Eddie asks. 

"He said you were worried about me," Buck says. That's no secret. "He also said you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Eddie's eyes widen. He looks at Christopher, who immediately turns away and starts talking to Bobby. 

"Was he wrong?" Buck asks. "Because that kiss back there…"

"He's not wrong," Eddie says. "You know, when I heard what happened I was so worried. Not just about Christopher, but you as well. I was thinking about how much I never got to say or do."

"Well you have a chance now," Buck tells him. "Though maybe you can look at me when you say it."

Eddie does, his eyes meet Buck's and he forgets himself for a moment, lost in his gaze. He knows he should be afraid. This is a big step. But he almost lost Buck. It's another reminder of how short life is. He doesn't want to spend it holding himself back from the one thing he wants. 

"I love you," Eddie whispers. He clears his throat, saying the words louder. "I love you, Evan Buckley."

Buck smiles, wide and happy. "I love you too." His gaze drifts to Christopher, who is doing a bad job of pretending not to listen. "Both of you."

"Love you too," Christopher says. 

Eddie grins. How can he be mad about Christopher eavesdropping when he says things like that? It's not that he didn't know how much Christopher likes Buck and vice versa, but hearing the words makes warmth spread through his chest. 

He kisses Buck, his hand coming up to rest on his neck. He feels Buck smiling against his lips as his hand trails along Eddie's back, pulling him closer.

"Hey now," Bobby calls. "Keep it G back there!"

Eddie laughs and pulls back, but only far enough to rest his head against Buck's. He might be bordering on hysterical now. A lot has happened in the last few hours. He went from worrying about losing Christopher and Buck to having them back. And now he's here, with Buck close and knowing that he loves him. 

"So what now?" Buck asks him.

"Now we get you checked out," Eddie tells him. "And then we go home."

"Home?"

Eddie nods, "Yeah. You're staying with me and Christopher. Because if you think I'm letting you out of my sight after what just happened…"

Buck kisses him, silencing any further argument Eddie has. He's smiling when he pulls back. "I'd love to stay with you. Tonight, and however long you'll have me."

"How's forever sound?" Christopher asks. 

Eddie closes his eyes. Only to open them when Buck whispers his name. "It sounds perfect."

_ It does, _Eddie thinks later that night when he's settled on his bed, Christopher in between him and Buck, both sleeping soundly. Forever with these two doesn't sound bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
